Don't Look
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Desperate for a source of income, Lucia Stryker immediately applies for a security job at the popular Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Believing it will be a simple task to watch over some animatronic mascots in a vacant restaurant, she eagerly accepts to work for the required seven days. It's too bad she might die before then... (Bad at summaries. Adult themes. Mature readers only.)
1. Congratulations (Prologue)

**Prologue: Congratulations**

Being a law enforcement officer is Lucia Stryker's lifelong dream.

Her mother is a detective as was her grandmother before she died from natural causes. Lucia's family has a history of strong women and intelligent men. Part of the next generation, now it was her turn to make her family proud.

But in order to achieve to this dream Lucia needed to enroll in a university… which required money.

Lots of it.

Because Chimera University was by far the most expensive university on the extensive list of "Prestigious Colleges & Universities" she had scrolled through just yesterday.

Yet Lucia has always had her eye on Chimera, ever since she learned about it in junior high. It was in a decent location and also renowned for its estimable staff and hardworking students—a world she very much desired to be a part of.

Yeah there were grants and scholarships available, but she figured it wouldn't kill to have a little extra cash on the side…

This is why when Lucia came upon an ad in the Daily Herald for a security job that paid $12 an hour at a family restaurant named Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, she did not hesitate. The recent high school graduate wasted no time in sending an online application on her 19th birthday. All that was left to do was play the waiting game.

Three days later her future employer called with the prospect of scheduling an interview.

Lucia's boss had asked surprisingly little about her background or prior experience with security work. Questions such as "Do you know much about animatronics?" and "When's the last time you set foot in a family restaurant like this?" and even "Are you easily frightened by unfamiliar noises?"

These questions were certainly weird, if not harmless, to say the least. Despite Mr. Bancroft's informal tone, Lucia could sense there was something… off… about the dark haired, blue eyed man. During the whole interview he'd been behaving in a seemingly skittish manner—eye twitching, legs bouncing nonstop, perspiring even though the A/C was clearly operative and hands clenched so tight they turned as white as a vampire. Like he was trying to keep some emotion from breaking free.

At the time Lucia didn't think much of it. She figured maybe Mr. Bancroft had some other engagement to attend and was merely pressed for time. Once the amazingly short interview concluded, the curious man shook Lucia's dry hand with his damp one and halfheartedly congratulated the restaurant's new staff member. After disclosing certain information pertinent to the job, Mr. Bancroft nearly rushed out the office, muttering "The Phone Guy will inform you of the rest."

Lucia was left staring at the door he didn't even bother to shut behind him. Baffled by his departing words.

Who the hell was the Phone Guy anyway?

What did he mean by "the rest"?

The rest of what?

Eh… she didn't have time to work out the answers.

She got the job.

That's all that matters.

~X~

Yes a FNAF fan fic. Because why the heck not? I just started playing FNAF 4 the other day and I forgot how horrifying the story actually is. Then I started getting ideas… and as usual I had to write them out. So here is the finished product. Well… more like the beginning of it.

Now, I'm not one to ask for reviews but…..

Oh what am I saying? Of course I am!

If your interest has been piqued, even a little, ladies and gentlemen, then please do me a kindness and leave your comments so I know whether it's worth continuing or not. Or favorite and follow. That works too. Foxy and I will be eternally grateful!

Right Fox?

Foxy: Aye matey! :-)

PS: My OC is on the cover art. Check her out if so desire!


	2. Welcome to Freddy's

**Night 1: Welcome to Freddy's**

(Monday, October 26th at 12 AM)

First day on the job.

Man, was I excited!

But then who wouldn't be with a starting pay of $12 per hour?

I sat at the business desk within the small office and wondered how my night would go. A navy blue sports backpack was lying against the bottom of the desk. Inside are miscellaneous items I had brought from home. Some were important, while others were mainly for entertainment. I utilized them in order to spice up the lackluster desk. Numerous scratch marks embedded on the wooden surface caught my attention. Phrases like "LISTEN CAREFULLY"and "THEY WATCH YOU"were also carved into the wood, possibly with a knife or other sharp object.

A couple of the letters are tinted red.

Is that… blood?

Yeah right. Don't be absurd Lucia.

It's a quiet family restaurant.

What can go wrong?

With that thought in mind I paid no heed to those uncanny warnings, confident they are nothing more than a juvenile prank created by other employees meant to unnerve newly employed security guards. Like me.

I reclined on the brown leather chair and lifted my feet onto the desk, and took time to examine the layout of the office. There wasn't much to the room. On either side of me were two heavy duty hydraulic doors. I understand I'm on security detail, but exactly what purpose do those metal doors hold? Was the company attempting to keep a potential threat at bay?

Or _in_?

Perhaps I should have done more research on the place… though something told me I would never learn whatever I really needed to know.

Because every establishment has its secrets.

Next to each door are windows with a clear, but limited view of the East and West halls. They were hollow and pitch black, aside from a few florescent bulbs that dimly lit up certain areas not within my eyesight. I can hardly see anything unless I manually turn on the hallway lights. According to Mr. Bancroft, reserving power throughout the night was essential. Courtesy of corporate budget cuts.

As I reached for the black monitoring device in front of me on the desk the telephone suddenly rang, startling me. It is so loud amidst the deafening silence, and part of me was grateful for the noise. Before I could grab its receiver the phone abruptly stopped. An anonymous man's voice spoke through the message machine.

"Hello? Hey, this is Mike. Uh, I wanted to record a message in order to help you get settled in on your first night. You know, I actually worked in that office before you came along. I'm finishing up my final week now, as a matter of fact. So… I know the job can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll do fine. Yeah, uh… So let's just concentrate on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

He tried to sound uplifting, but I could tell that underneath Mike's calm tone he was nervous, for his voice trembled slightly. This must've been the phone guy Mr. Bancroft had mentioned during the interview.

"Uh… let's see… there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Kind of a legal thing, you know? But… I think I'm going to skip it this time. Um, all you really need to know is that the animatronic characters do tend to get a little quirky at night. Can you blame them? No. If I was forced to sing those same asinine songs for twenty years straight and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable too. Just remember those guys hold a special place in the hearts of kids and adults alike, so we must show them a little respect. Right? Okay."

This odd message was starting to make me feel disconcerted, but I continued to listen intently as Mike went on about the animatronics.

"Also, be aware the characters like to wander every now and then. Uh, they're left in some sort of… free roaming mode at night. Something about their servos locking up if they are turned off for too long. Believe it or not, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. Then there was _The Bite of '87_. Yeah… I-it's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

What? _What?_

"Uh, now concerning the matter of your safety… the only _real_ risk to you as a security guard there, if any, is how those characters probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without a costume. Because that's against the rules, they may try to… f-forcefully stuff your body inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Uh… yeah, that wouldn't be so awful if the suits themselves weren't full of crossbeams, wires and other animatronic devices… especially around the facial area. I don't think I need to tell you what'll happen if your head is shoved inside one. Uh, evidently the only parts of you that'll see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out from the front of the mask."

Mike let out a chuckle of discomfort.

"Y-yeah, they don't exactly divulge these bits of information when you sign up. But hey… first day should be a breeze! So, I'll chat with you tomorrow. Good luck. Uh, don't forget to check those cameras, and remember to shut the doors if _absolutely_ necessary. Gotta conserve energy. Alrighty then… Have a good night."

Once the recording ended, I just sat there in the office and stared at the machine. Deeply perturbed.

Was… Was that message some kind of sick joke? Another insensitive prank?

What in God's name did he mean?

The way Mike had talked about the animatronics made it seem like they were almost alive. Deadly.

Basically… killing machines.

"Bullshit," I muttered to no one.

Machines don't live.

Purely impossible.

Maybe not in the world of sci-fi films, but I wasn't in a sci-fi film. This is the _real_ world and such horrific things didn't occur in the real world.

But what if he… wasn't lying? What if the animatronics…

No. I refused to entertain the idea, refused to even say it aloud.

I inserted my violet earbuds into my ears and searched for a Marilyn Manson song to put my nerves at ease. As I listened to "The Beautiful People" I picked up the tablet sized monitor and turned it on. This device is vital to my job. Serving as my eyes, it allowed me to look through every camera dispersed throughout the restaurant.

If what that Mike dude said was true regarding their free roaming, then I needed to keep a hawk's eye on the animatronics. Right now they shouldn't be anywhere except the show stage.

"Okay guys," I said softly, "let's see those pretty faces."

I switched over to CAM 1A and saw exactly what I wanted. I released a slow, long breath of relief, not realizing I'd been trapping it in. On stage was none other than the famous Freddy Fazbear and his small posse.

The big brown mechanical bear sported a black top hat and bowtie. He wielded a microphone in one hand. To Freddy's left is a character known only as Chica the Chicken. Because of her yellow coloring and orange beak she was often mistaken for a duck. All she wore is a white bib with the words "LET'S EAT!" written across it in yellow bubble letters with a purple outline. Tiny slices of pizza also adorned the bib. Her left hand carried a pink cupcake, its large eyeballs gazing off into the distance. Creepy but cute. Lastly, there came Bonnie the Bunny, who is positioned at Freddy's right side. The red bowtie he showed off contrasted against his lavender suit. Apparently, he was the guitarist in the group, for he held a brick red guitar close to his frame.

 _Now that I know their whereabouts, let me check on the other guy._

I switched over to CAM 1C now.

The animatronic I was thinking of was Foxy the Pirate. I knew he'd been discontinued for unknown reasons. Unlike the others, the auburn colored fox has his own place labeled "Pirate Cove." Set in front of the so-called cove was a wooden sign with an apologetic " **Sorry! Out of Order**." I can't see Foxy due to a huge circular purple curtain, which sealed off the stage, but I remember how he appeared because I caught a glimpse of him earlier in the day when the restaurant was teeming with customers.

The canine had a metal hook for a right hand and wore brown linen pants that were tattered near the bottom. Keeping up with the pirate motif, a plain black eyepatch shielded one of his amber eyes and he possessed several golden teeth. Out of all the characters, Foxy is the most badly damaged. Large fragments of his suit were absent, exposing different areas of the endoskeleton underneath. Perhaps it's nothing more than a sad result from a lack of maintenance. Or someone tore him up.

I imagine when Mike mentioned the animatronics moving, he didn't include Foxy, considering his present state.

I returned to CAM 1A and found a very displeasing, very unsettling sight.

Bonnie is gone.

"Shit," I hissed. "Not good, not good…"

I frantically flipped through each camera, scouring as much of the restaurant as I could for the evasive bunny.

"Where the hell are you?" I said after five minutes of searching.

How can an object that conspicuous hide so damn well?

"Aha, there you are!"

Big bastard was in the supply closet.

The camera in this room was located on the ceiling, so I got an overhead view of Bonnie. Once I was sure that he wasn't moving again any time soon, I switched back to CAM 1A to check on the other animatronics, and received another undesirable surprise.

Now Chica has disappeared.

"Are you _serious_?"

It's safe to say that I'm starting to freak out now.

I checked all the cameras on the left portion of the restaurant, thinking she may have joined up with Bonnie, but no Chica in sight. So I checked the right hand side and found her on CAM 7 near the restrooms. She acted frozen, as I anticipated, and seemed to be at home within a dark corner right outside the bathroom entrances.

What I did _not_ anticipate is for Chica to suddenly roll her magenta eyes _at_ the camera.

I must've sat there, terrified, for a good five minutes, but it felt like an eternity to me.

Part of me wanted to look away, but Chica's eerie gaze somehow has me spellbound.

The yellow chick is just standing there with her orange beak slightly agape, and there's something… _menacing_ … inside those unnatural orbs. Like a caged beast, eagerly awaiting the right time to break out and cause chaos.

If I didn't know any better—and I'm starting to think I don't—I'd say Chica was looking _into_ me, rather than the camera itself.

No longer willing to participate in the creepy staring contest, I opted for a different view, erratically switching through each camera, not caring which one I finally landed on. As I flipped through I realized Bonnie had vanished again. For whatever reason, Freddy is still at his post and I sighed in gratitude. At least one animatronic wasn't trying to make my job any less easy.

Just as I was about to flip back to Chica…

I heard it.

The ominous pitter patter of unknown footsteps.

Mr. Bancroft's question of "Are you easily frightened by unfamiliar noises?" came rushing into my head without warning.

Is this what he meant?

I repressed a whimper.

There it was again!

This time the footfalls had been accompanied by upsetting thumps and shattered glass. Based on their distance, I assumed the origin of the racket was the supply closet. But when I looked I discovered nothing, except broken chemical bottles and damaged shelves.

Someone is messing with me.

"What the fu—"

My sentence was abruptly cut off once I switched to CAM 2A, which revealed the part of the West Hall leading to the dining area, and witnessed a very active Foxy dashing down the length of the hallway, as if his tail was on fire.

 _Oh SHIT!_

Without a moment's hesitation, I slammed down the monitor and promptly jabbed the switch for the metal door. Just in time too, because a loud bang on the door followed. I jumped and nearly shat myself, curbing an overwhelming urge to crawl under the desk. The pounding was becoming almost deafening. It's like the red fox is desperate to break open the damn door.

And what would he do to me if he did manage to get in?

More importantly… how the fuck is he still _functional_?

Last I heard, he was discontinued. Out of order. That means _not_ active… Right?

"Mike, you asshole! Why didn't you warn me about Foxy?" I hissed. "Or did a razor-tooth canine with _murderous_ tendencies just happen to conveniently slip your mind?"

Initially, I believed Mike's warnings to either be a tasteless prank or the rambling of some delusional idiot, who went a little crazy in the brain after working too many night shifts here. Now, between Foxy's hammering, and Bonnie and Chica's disappearing acts, it suddenly dawned on me that the threat is undeniably _real_. Paranoia crept into my veins like poisonous shadows.

Horrified by the fact that Foxy's companions could sneak into the office due to my carelessness, I quickly shut the other door as a safety measure. Evidently I made the correct, life-saving choice, for a tiny voice had nagged me during that time to turn on the hallway light, to which I complied, and nearly screamed my lungs out when it unexpectedly illuminated Chica. Her round eyes narrowed a bit.

Is that bitch glaring at me?

Random beeps caused me to gasp, until I realized they were coming from the monitor. I clicked it on, only to observe the battery icon in the lower left corner of the screen blinking steadily. What used to say 98% was now 88% and declining quickly. I looked at the door and then back to the numbers, and put the two together. Those doors may have been heavy duty, but they required an ample amount of energy in order to stay shut, and with each bang Foxy stole 5% of their energy.

I now understand. He intended to bash on them until they had no choice but to open.

I'd be completely vulnerable.

I caught a glimpse of the suspended clock on the wall and groaned in indignation.

Only 4 AM.

Two more hours to go...

But will I even last during those couple hours?

The harsh knocking persisted without letup…

That's it. I can't take it anymore.

I shouldn't have to take this bullshit from a bunch of animalistic machines created for snot-nosed brats!

Finally fed up, I yelled at Foxy through the door, "Quit it! Just shut up! What the hell do you want from me?!"

Without warning the hammering ceased abruptly. Not that I wasn't relieved, but I didn't expect it to be that _simple_. I slowly sat down on the chair, clearly taken aback. Just as I managed to persuade my racing heart to settle down, I heard it...

Such a godawful sound.

"Lu… ci… a…"

That voice…

It was barely audible, even within this quiet, but I could make out the word nonetheless.

My name. He whispered my name.

"That's impossible," I said weakly.

The voice… it sounded too _human._

No, no way it came from Foxy. Absolutely not.

Unless…

"Luuuccciiiaaa…"

I shouldn't have turned on the hallway light, but I did.

Foxy stared back at me through the window… and he wasn't alone. His metal hook tapped eerily on the glass as his amber eye pierced mine. My skull burned.

All I can recall is the whole room fading to black as my body suddenly froze over.


End file.
